No mas Amor para mi
by Maruri-Whitlock
Summary: -Yo, MARY ALICE BRANDON, juro no volver a salir con ningún chico en lo que me queda de vida... ¿podrá Alice cumplir su promesa?
1. Prologo

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer a acepción de algunos de mi invención….Y de una vez aclaro que la idea para la historia y el prologo la tome del libro de Elizabeth Eulberg "el club de los corazones solitarios". Pero solo para guiarme pero la historia es de mi invención, espero y les agrade y les recomiendo el libro.**

**PROLOGO**

-Yo, MARY ALICE BRANDON, juro no volver a salir con ningún chico en lo que me queda de vida.

Estoy conciente que puedo cambiar de opinión, pero mientras viva en Forks, Washington y asista a la escuela he renunciado a los chicos. Son unos mentirosos, tramposos, insensibles son la MALDAD en persona.

Desde el primero hasta el último, todos son escoria.

Algunos parecen agradables, lindos y tiernos. Que No te ENGAÑEN porque cuando consiguen lo que buscan, se deshacen de ti y las que resultan lastimadas, utilizadas, humilladas, somos NOSOTRAS.

Así que NO más chicos en mi vida.

Se acabo.

**Espero y les haya gustado el prologo… ya tengo escrito unos capítulos y no tardo en subirlos.. xD… Para las personas q ya leyeron "El club de los corazones solitarios" aclaro que la historia no es igual…**

**¡ Nos estamos leyendo..!**


	2. Capítulo 1: Cansada de besar sapos

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer la historia es mía**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 1: cansada de besar sapos<strong>_

A la edad de 5 años creía que mi mundo era de cuento, que algún día conocería a mi príncipe azul y tendría mi "felices por siempre", tal vez porque a esa edad tenía una familia feliz, Esme y Charles Brandon… mi madre es la persona más amorosa y buena que pueda existir, mi padre era un bueno aunque lo poco que recuerdo de ese entonces es que el trabajaba mucho pero siempre nos dedicaba tiempo a Cynthia y a mí, Cynthia es mi hermana mayor y aunque me lleva 5 años nos llevamos muy bien.

Pero de la noche a la mañana mi vida de encuento tomó un giro de 360 grados:

Cuando cumplí 6 años el matrimonio de mis padres se acabo y papá se fue de la casa, mama paso de ser Esme Brandon a Esme Platt su nombre de soltera.

Me entere del motivo de la separación cuando tenía 12 años, pues tuve una fuerte discusión con mi mamá y la acuse de provocar que mi papá nos abandonará, estuve enojada con ella durante toda una semana hasta que Cynthia intervino y me contó que el verdadero motivo del divorcio había sido la infidelidad de mi papá, eso me cayo con balde de agua fría la imagen perfecta que tenía de mi papá se fue a la basura y a partir de ahí solo lo visitaba de vez en cuando … y mi familia quedo formada por mi mamá, mi hermana y yo.

.

.

En cuanto a mí príncipe azul todavía creía en que algún día lo conocería y en cuanto cumplí los 13 años empezó mi búsqueda:

Al primer sapo que bese fue Adam Powell un compañero de la secundaria con el que según yo tenia mucho en común, pero la relación acabo muy pronto y ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo puede andar con el? "_Así que mi primer sapo no se convirtió en príncipe"_

Un año después cuando cursaba tercero de secundaria conocía a Cris Holden que según Rosalie era un galán, el y yo empezamos a salir y pocos meses después nos hicimos novios el era muy simpático, tenia cosas en común conmigo y dure con el 4 meses, nuestra relación fue muy buena los primeros meses, pero poco a poco nos fuimos distanciando y creí que era mejor terminar la relación en buenos términos (gran ERROR) el lo tomo muy mal y me dijo que quien me creía para terminar con el y varias tonterías más así que no volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra y luego me entere que andaba conquistando a Bella una compañera que no fue tonta y lo mando al diablo, de hecho por eso nos hicimos amigas_." segundo sapo tampoco funciono," la tercera es la vencida_. Pensé.

James Witherdale fue mí tercer sapo y vaya que este no se convirtió en príncipe. A él lo conocí en primero de bachillerato, salimos unos meses y diría que después nos volvimos novios pero era algo raro ya que solo mis amigas sabían del noviazgo, pues a él le parecía mejor mantenerlo entre nosotros nada más y me dio muchos motivos que como idiota acepte y así estuvo nuestra relación unos meses, hasta que llego el tema de dar el siguiente paso y y estallo la bomba:

**FLASH BLACK**

Me encontraba caminando rumbo a casa de James para aclarar las cosas pues un día antes habíamos tenido una discusión por el tema de dar el siguiente paso y la verdad no me gustaba pelearme con él . Cuando llegue a su casa me di cuenta que había otro coche aparte del de el estacionado en la entrada cosa que me sorprendió porque sus papas no iban a estar, de hecho por ese motivo me anime a venir…. deje de darle vueltas al asunto y toque la puerta, pero esta estaba semi-abierta así que decidí entrar:

- James- llame, pero nadie me contesto, y escuche un ruido proveniente de su habitación así que me anime y subí. La puerta estaba entre abierta y pude ver a James que estaba de espaldas en su cama:

-James creo que tenemos que hablar- dije

James brinco como resorte incorporándose de manera muy rápida con una expresión de sorpresa y miedo en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto

Entonces pude ver que alguien estaba con el en su cama, una Chica que no era ni mas ni menos que Victoria una compañera de la escuela que por algún motivo tenía puesto solo su ropa interior:

-No dijiste que estábamos solos- dijo con una risa estúpida en su cara- creo nos acaban de arruinar el momento- quise gritar pero estaba tan asombrada que no hice mas que quedarme parada viendo a James que me miraba sorprendido de igual amanera.

-Adiós James, bye Alice- dijo Victoria saliendo de la habitación que debido al estado de shock en el que me encontraba no me di cuenta cuando se vistió de nuevo.

-Alice- dijo James acercándose a mí y poniendo sus manos en mis hombros- no es lo que parece- negué con la cabeza

-¿que?- intenté decir pero las palabras apenas y salían de mi boca-

-No es lo que parece- volvió a repetir

-¡QUE NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- lo aparte de un empujón- NO ME VENGAS CON ESO- reí sin ganas

- Es cierto, lo siento mucho- dijo

- ¿Lo sientes? ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO? - continuaba gritándole.

-lo siento de verdad Alice, no volverá a pasar discúlpame- se intento acercar a mi pero yo me aleje

-¿LO SIENTES?- las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas

-Si, de verdad, discúlpame no volverá a pasar te lo prometo- no podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo

-¿lo Prometes? Por favor James, no soy idiota - dije y no se cómo pero empecé a bajar las escaleras.

-Alice por favor deja que te explique- me tomó del brazo impidiendo que abriera la puerta

-¿Qué?- dije soltándome de su agarre

-por favor, espera de verdad lo siento, deja que te explique- insistió

-Ok te escucho- me cruce de brazos

James me quedo viendo sorprendido, al parecer no esperaba que me quedara a escucharlo, suspiro y empezó a hablar:

-Victoria vino a dejarme unos apunte y la invite a pasar por cortesía- bufe el me miro y continuo- después una cosa llevo a la otra, pero te juro que ella no significa nada, tu eres la única que me importa

-Sí claro- lo interrumpí

-Alice por favor, ya me disculpe y además tu fuiste la que no quiso estar conmigo y…

-Y TU BUSCASTE A OTRA QUE SI QUISIERA - ahora si explote

- Alice ya me había cansado de nuestra relación de manitas sudadas, ya no somos niños tenemos diecisiete años, el sexo es algo normal en las parejas de ahora- me dijo

-pero yo pensé….

-Alice ese es tu problema, piensas que todo es color de rosas y que las parejas son perfectas, pero déjame decirte que no, las relaciones de ahora son diferentes, ahora nos gusta que nuestras novias sean cariñosas con nosotros y nosotros con ellas- a que se refería con _"cariñosa_" a que me metiera a la cama con el

-¡PUES PERDONAME POR NO SER UNA ZORRA!- le grite aun mas fuerte- ¡BUSCATE A UNA QUE LE GUSTE REVOLCARSE CONTIGO A LA PRIMERA!- no aguante más y me largue de ahí

Esa noche mi hermana, Rose y Bella fueron mi paño de lagrimas, les conté todo lo sucedido, y ellas me apoyaron en todo momento y tuve que disimular mi estado de animo para que mi mamá no se preocupara..

Agradecí que solo quedara una semana antes de salir de vacaciones de verano porque así no tendría que verlo mucho y seria mas fácil olvidar. Claro que los mensajes que me enviaba a mi celular diciendo _"Espero y pases un bonito verano, y que pronto se te pase el coraje_" no ayudaban mucho.

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

Y ese fue mi último sapo. _No más._.

* * *

><p><strong>Al parecer Alice se canso se besar sapos y por eso juro no mas chicos en su vida de bachillerato. Pero ¿podrá lograrlo?...ya se vera… <strong>

**Bueno espero y les haya gustado el capitulo..y perdón, enserio mil disculpas por la tardanza.. pero me costo elegir entre mis ideas.. y he estado enferma.. así que espero me disculpen..Espero comentarios no importa si son buenos o malos. Y hare lo posible por subir un nuevo capítulo mas rápido.**

**¡ Nos estamos leyendo!**

**xoxo**


	3. capitulo 2: Decisión

**Como ya saben los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer (aunque muy en el fondo se que Jasper es mío) xD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2: Decisión<strong>_

Los chicos habían muerto para mí. La idea me agradaba es más ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? En realidad, así me hubiera ahorrado tantos malos momentos, ahora solo faltaba contarles la idea a mis amigas y esperar que me comprendieran.

.

.

Estábamos en "La Bella Italia " nuestra cafetería favorita del centro de Forks, y el tema de conversación eran los chicos. Las dos le dieron un sorbo a su malteada mientras asimilaban mi discurso sobre los problemas que los chicos me habían causado en mi corta vida, si les costaba asimilar esto, espérense a que les cuente mi decisión de no salir con mas chicos. "vamos Alice tu puedes, diles son tus amigas ellas entenderán" me repetía a mí misma.

-Por todo eso he decidido no salir con mas chicos en lo que quede del bachillerato- dije tomando un sorbo de mi malteada " _ya vez fue fácil_" pensé, hasta que alce la vista y vi a Rosalie y Bella mirándome como si me hubiera fugado de alguna institución para enfermos mentales.

-Hola ¿hablo a la fábrica de amigas? Quiero reportar que la mía vino algo fallada, tiene algunos problemas mentales, este algo loca- Rose fingía hablar por celular mientras Bella aguantaba las ganas de reírse

-búrlate Rose pero es en serio, ya no saldré con mas chicos- me puse seria

-Alice, sabes que te quiero, pero….- Bella me miro como queriendo no ofenderme- no crees que estas exagerando un poco

-¿un poco?, Sabemos que estas enojada y con razón- intervino Rose- pero no todos los chicos son malos- puse los ojos en blanco

-¿de veras? ¿Qué me dices de Adam Powell?- le pregunté

-vamos Alice, fue tu primer novio, además tu tampoco lo tomaste muy enserio- "ok" tal vez tenía razón…

-¿y Cris Holden? Tu misma pensabas que era un buen partido y resulto todo lo contrarío, intenté quedar como amigos pero dañe su gran ego y me grito y luego ¿Qué? Andaba buscando a otra…- medité lo que acababa de decir- lo siento Bella- mire a mi amiga

- No te preocupes, después de todo, por ese motivo somos amigas- me dedico una sonrisa

-OH, vamos Alice, todas las primeras relaciones son algo malas- Rose intentaba convencerme

- Claro ¿ y James? el ya no es un jovencito de 13 años, el lo hizo apropósito- me defendí

- No todos los solteros de este planeta son seres despreciables ¿Qué me dices de mi papá?

- ¿y tu que me dices del mìo?- contraataque yo-

- ¿Y Royce King?- presioné.

Bella me miro sorprendida y Rose se quedo boquiabierta.

Lo admito: quizá me excedí un poco. Royce había estado en nuestro grupo del curso anterior. Rose se había pasado un semestre entero coqueteando con él en la clase de química, pues el había terminado con su novia hace unos meses y a ella le gustaba. Un día por fin, Royce la invito a salir. Rose estaba que no cabía de la alegría….hasta que cuando llego a su cita el la dejo plantada porqué su novia y el habían decidido regresar.

Después de eso no le hizo el menor caso, no intento explicarse bien, ni disculparse. Nada. Típicamente masculino.

-Bueno, no tengo la culpa de que fuera un imbesil- mascullo enojada

-si me permiten- hablo Bella

-No vayas a empezar también tu Bella, o quieres que te recuerde a Jacob Black- la interrumpí

- Alice tal vez tengas motivos para tu decisión, pero como dice Rose no todos los chicos son iguales y no tienes que desquitarte con todos por lo que te ha sucedido.- termino de hablar y me dedico una mirada asesina, al parecer no le gusto que le mencionara a su ex novio.

¿De veras yo había creído que ellas entenderían mi necesidad de acabar con los chicos?, pero ellas solo pensaban en salir con ellos.

-En fin, no quiero que estos dos últimos días que tenemos antes de entrar al instituto la pasemos discutiendo - comento Bella

-Tienes razón,- comenté, nos quedamos un rato en silencio hasta que Rosalie hablo

-vamos de compras- sugirió, Bella y yo asentimos

Pagamos las malteadas y nos dirigimos a las pocas tiendas de ropa que habían en el centro , así que toda la tarde estuvimos probándonos ropa, modelando y tomando fotos, esa era la mejor manera de olvidarnos de todo. Cuando ya habíamos comprado lo suficiente nos dirigimos al auto de Rose para irnos.

-Este año va hacer distinto, mejor- juró Rosalie- tengo una corazonada.

-tenlo por seguro- dijo Bella

- ya lo creó- respondí yo

* * *

><p><strong>Se que no tengo perdón.. y diran q apenas estoy comensando y ya me digno a abandonar la historia…. Pero esq ashh no les ha pasado q su cabeza es una bomba de ideas q no tienen relación con lo q en verdad qierenn..jajaja.. eso me paso ya tengo iniciada otras historias.. y esta nadamas no… pero mi cabeza se ilumino y aquí esta otro capitulo….. espero y les haya gustado…Prometo esta vez actualizar mas pronto… Palabra de enamorada de Jasper…. Mil gracias por los primeros Review..<strong>

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**xoxo **


	4. capitulo 3: Primer día

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer la historia es mía, pero aclaro que para este capitulo tome muchas ideas del libro.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 3: primer día<strong>_

-Alice despiértate- Rose me sacudía en la cama para que me levantara

-mmm.. otro ratito- pedí

-Alice Brandon si no levantas tu trasero de la cama en este instante, te iras caminando a la escuela- sentencio Rose, ella y Bella se habían quedado a dormir en mi casa para que así las tres llegáramos juntas a la escuela el primer día.

-ok, ok ya me levante ¿contenta?- le pregunte mientras frotaba mis ojos

-si, Bella esta terminando de bañarse, en cuanto salga entras tu- me ordenó y me aventó una toalla a la cara. En cuanto Bella salio del baño entre yo, me cepille mis dientes mientras esperaba que saliera el agua caliente.. tome mi ducha lo mas rápido que pude… Cuando salí del baño Rose y Bella ya estaban cambiadas, Rose llevaba unos jeans azules, un saco color gris con cuello V a juego con unas zapatillas de tacón del mismo color y se coloco una bufanda color blanca alrededor de su cuello… Bella por otro lado llevaba unos jeans azul marino, una camisa color verde y sus habituales tenis… Yo opte por unos jeans grises, una blusa blanca a juego con un chaleco azul y una batita color blanca y unos zapatitos de piso.

Una vez que las tres estuvimos listas bajamos a desayunar

-Buenos días señora Esme- saludo Bella

-buenos días, a las tres- respondió mi mamá - Bella por favor sabes que no me gusta lo de señora, solo llámame Esme- Bella solo asintió- bueno siéntense y ahorita les sirvo su desayuno

-que suerte que tu mamá trabaje desde casa- lo que dijo Rose era cierto mi mamá era decoradora de interiores y atendía a todos sus clientes desde la casa así pasaba mas tiempo con migo.

-Bueno chicas, ¿listas para el segundo grado de bachillerato?- preguntó mi mamá mientras nos servia el desayuno y se sentaba con nosotras

-Si- respondimos las tres,

-¿como le esta yendo a Cynthia?- preguntó Bella, mi hermana se había mudado a California a principios de verano pues acababa de terminar la universidad y le ofrecieron un buen trabajo allá, así que ahora solo éramos mi mamá y yo.

-Bien, ya se instalo por completo y dice que todo va bien- mi mamá le contesto con una sonrisa aunque yo sabía que la extrañaba. El resto del desayuno hablamos de Cynthia.

.

.

-Hasta luego Esme- se despidieron Rose y Bella

-Adiós y suerte- les respondió mi mamá

-Adiós ma nos vemos al rato- le di un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós querida- me abrazo- y por cierto te dejare la comida lista, porque tengo que ir a visitar a una persona que quiere que remodele su casa y no puede venir el aquí

-¿porque mejor no vienes a comer a mi casa?- interrumpió Rose

- me parece bien y yo paso a recogerte en cuanto termine- contesto mamá por mí

Nos subimos al auto de Rose y nos dirigimos a la escuela, en el camino platicamos de las cosas que haríamos este curso.

-Alice te ves muy bonita- dijo Rose mientras se aplicaba una nueva capa de brillo labial mirándose en el espejo retrovisor - ¿decidida a impresionar a alguien en especial?- solté un gruñido

-No. Quería estar guapa para mí nada más- la mirada que me lanzó dejaba claro que no se lo creía. Me daba igual. Iba a ser el principio de un año alucinante.

Abrí la puerta de la escuela, emocionada por empezar el año escolar sin toda aquella locura de los chicos.

La sonrisa en mis labios se desvaneció en un instante, pues la primera persona que me encontré fue Victoria que llevaba la chamarra con las iníciales de la escuela que le pertenecía a James. Que oportuno ser recibida por un recordatorio de tu peor relación. Menos mal que James se había mudo en verano a kilómetros de distancia. Doblamos en la esquina y vimos a Royce King quien, al parecer, seguía siendo demasiado grosero como para volver a dirigirle la palabra a Rose.

Recogimos nuestros horarios y solo compartiríamos la clase de Biología y Educación física, me despedí de ellas y me dirigía a mi casillero.

Mi frustración fue aumentando mientras continué inspeccionando a mis compañeros de clase. Había recorrido aquellos pasillos en miles de ocasiones, pero me daba la sensación de haber abierto los ojos por primera vez. No veía más que chicas que se desvivían por ligar con los chicos, parejas que caminaban de la mano, chicos que….

Bueno, chicos a secas: escandalosos, detestables, egoístas.

No buscaban a las chicas; las chicas los buscaban a ellos.

Noté una vibración en mi bolsa y saqué el celular. Me detuve en seco, y Jessica Stanley chocó contra mí.

-¡Cuidado!- vociferó mientras me lanzaba una mirada furiosa.

Salí de mi aturdimiento. Estaba convencida de que tenía que ser un error. Pero no: el teléfono cruelmente confirmaba la verdad. Era un mensaje de James. Por supuesto había encontrado una manera de torturarme aun sin estar cerca de mí.

"_Que tengas un buen primer día de clases."_

_¿Qué? _En primer lugar, sabía que yo no le hablaba. En segundo lugar, sólo habían pasado Dos semanas ¿acaso pensaba que se me había olvidado? En tercer lugar,, el mensaje era de lo más patético. Lo borre y arroje el teléfono al fondo de mi bolsa.

Me negué a permitir que James arruinara un solo día más de mi existencia.

-¡Brandon, te metiste en un buen lío!- Jasper Whitlock estaba apoyado en su casillero, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté con impaciencia mientras abría mi casillero, a tres puertas del suyo. Jasper se quedó mirándome desconcertado.

-Mmm, olvídalo- tomó mi horario de clases, que deje encima de mi pila de libros.

Jasper Whitlock era uno de esos chicos con una novia pegajosa cuya vida giraba en torno a el. Se trataba del mayor cliché de la escuela: un destacado atleta con buenas calificaciones que, casualmente, también era guapísimo. De constitución delgada pero bien formada, pasaba del metro ochenta de estatura; tenía unos ojos verdes increíbles y siempre se estaba pasando las manos por el pelo color miel y ondulado.

Naturalmente, también era uno de los grandes conquistadores de la escuela. Podría sucumbir a sus encantos, pero Era un chico. Un chico hecho y derecho.

Me costó reconocerlo sin María pendiente de sus movimientos. María ha andado con Jasper desde que ingresamos al instituto, es la clásica novia para un triunfador del estilo de Jasper: larga cabellera negra y brilloso, ojos hermosos; cuerpo esbelto tipo modelo, la clásica Porrista, Molestosa e insoportable.

-¡vaya! Por lo que se ve aparte de Educación física solo coincidimos en Historia Universal- me estaba diciendo Jasper- Mike también esta en esa clase. Esto apesta.

-Sí apesta- no intenté disimular el tono de sarcasmo en mi voz

-¡Jasper!

Mire hacia el pasillo y divise, nada mas y nada menos que a la señorita María que caminaba en nuestra dirección con un sonrisa en su rostro dirigida hacia Jasper, quien rodó los ojos y suspiro, María me dedico una mirada asesina. Debía tener un sexto sentido que le advertía que Jasper estaba hablando con otra chica.

Traté de no poner los ojos en blanco mientras sacaba los libros de mi casillero.

-¡Feliz primer día de clases Jazzi!-exclamó, no puede evitar una risita cuando dijo Jazzi. Lo cual trajo otra mirada asesina de parte de María.

Cerré el casillero de un golpe y me dispuse a encaminarme a la clase de español.

.

.

Me aleje de Jasper y María lo más rápido posible, antes que se convirtiera en "María la melosa" a mitad del pasillo. Pero el nombre de María volvió a surgir en el almuerzo.

-Adivina con quienes comparto la clase de Frances- me comentó Rose mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería, después de las clases de la mañana- María ¿puedes creerlo? Creo que sigue con Jasper si no me equivocó

-Desde que ingresamos al bachillerato - coincidió Bella

-Puff. No la soporto- concluyo Rose

La verdad, ninguna de las tres era muy fanática de; María ni de su grupo de amigas; de hecho pocas en la escuela lo eran.

Una vez que hubimos sorteado la larga fila de alumnos de primero que aún no estaban al tanto del veneno que servían el la cafetería, Rose, Bella y yo nos sentamos a nuestra mesa del almuerzo, la misma que el año anterior. Nuestra amiga Ángela no tardo en acompañarnos.

-Hola, chicas- nos saludó Ángela mientras tomaba asiento.- Mis padres me están moliendo para que elija más actividades extracurriculares con vistas a la solicitud para la universidad ¿Pueden creerlo? Ya tengo que empezar a preocuparme por la universidad. ¡Pero si estamos en el bachillerato!

Las tres asentimos en señal de acuerdo. De pronto Bella se clavó en la mesa por culpa de Jessica Stanley, que debió resbalar al pasar y estrelló su bandeja contra la cabeza de Bella y su refresco se le derramo a nuestra amiga por el hombro.

-¡OH, no!- gritó.- ¡Mi refresco!

Conmocionadas, nos quedamos mirando, mientras Jessica recogía su vaso de plásticos y examinaba su ropa, ignorando a Bella por completo. Todo en Jessica resultaba exagerado; las uñas de acrílico pretendían pasar por una manicure francesa, el pelo castaño oscuro, llevaba las cejas depiladas al máximo, y los labios demasiado perfilados. Vestía una minifalda de mezclilla y top de encaje. En otras palabras, daba la impresión de que se disponía a contonearse por la pasarela, y no a almorzar en la cafetería de la escuela.

-¿estas bien?- Ángela le entrego una servilleta a Bella para que se secara

-¡María!- grito Jessica.- ¿me manche la camiseta?

Rose giro la cabeza de golpe.

-Perdona, ¿Qué tal si le pides disculpas a mi amiga a la que acabas de dejar hecha un desastre?- Jessica se quedo mirando a Rose como si ésta le estuviera hablando en un idioma extranjero.

-¿Cómo dices? Se me callo el refresco.

Rosalie le lanzó una particular "mirada asesina" : ojos entornados en forma de diminutas rendijas, y expresión de furia más absoluta.

-sí se te cayó el refresco….encima de mi amiga. ¿Sabes lo que es una disculpa?- La chica, molesta, abrió la boca. Mascullo algo que, me imagino era una disculpa _(sonó mas como una pregunta "¿perdón?") _y se alejó.

Rose volvió a sentarse.

-Increíble. El primer día de clases y estas creídas ya se creen las dueñas de la escuela. Que barbaridad, miren a la mesa a la que se dirige.

Había una hilera de mesas, junto a los ventanales, que invariablemente ocupaban los deportistas y las porristas, entre los destacados estaban: los hermanos Emmett y Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Peter Werner y Mike Newton; las porristas María, Victoria Sutherland, Jessica Stanley, Tanya Denali y Lauren Mallory, aparte de la María, Charlotte, era novia de Peter y las demás solo andaban intentando ligar.

-Son tan idiotas- declaré, prácticamente a gritos

Una risa escapó de la garganta de Rosalie.

-Ándale pués, como si no quisieras sentarte en esas mesa- ¡_Como si no… ¡¿Qué?_

-Creó que los chicos no son el problema- apunto Bella- Pero ellas son tan superficiales, no tienen nada, Repito NADA, de que hablar aparte de sus cuerpos y accesorios.

-Bueno- interpuso Ángela- Charlotte es muy amable conmigo, pero las demás son unas creídas.

Las cuatro dirigimos una mirada indignada hacia la mesa junto a la ventana.

-Ay, por favor. Podrán ser porristas y salir con los mejores atletas; pero la verdad es que no le caen bien a nadie. ¿Y saben qué es lo más ridículo de todo? Que a esa pandilla, la de los "populares" los desprecian casi todos los alumnos.- declaró una molesta Bella

-¡Exacto!- coincidió Rose, Ángela y yo solo asentimos.

.

.

.

Entre a la clase de Historia Universal y me encontraba acorralada por todas partes. Nuestra profesora la Señora Orantes, había adjudicado los pupitres por el orden que a ella le parecía mejor _"¡Que genial!" _y me colocó entre Jasper y Mike con Peter Werner sentado dos filas mas a tras y Royce King "el imbesil que jugo con Rose" a escasa distancia. Solo había tres chicas más en la clase y terminaron sentándose lo más alejadas de mí.

-Caramba, hola, señorita Alice- me saludo Mike a modo de bienvenida. Aquella mañana habíamos estado juntos en la clase de español y _"para mi desgracias" _nos habían asignado como pareja de conversación Mike se paso toda la clase inventando expresiones que ni alcanzo con la conversación.

Jasper se sentó a mi lado.

-Qué sorpresa- comentó. Mike se inclinó sobre mi mesa.

-Oye Alice, ya escogiste tu nombre en español- me encogí de hombros, la verdad no lo había pensado.- Es que estaba pensando en elegir Nachos y si tu eliges Margarita, cuando la maestra nos llame tendrá que decir "Margarita y Nachos por favor".- Mike soltó una carcajada y se inclinó hacia delante.

Hice lo posible por ignorarlo.

-¿Qué pasa, Brandon?- pregunto Jasper- ¿me estas engañando con Newton?, pensé que tenías mejor gusto. - _"sí claro, yo no soy la que tiene novia y la verdad no quiero tener que lidiar con los celos de María_" pensé. Mike le dedicó a Jasper una seña con su dedo de en medio y acto después los dos se pusieron a pelear sobre quien iba a dar más vueltas en el entrenamiento.

_¿Abra alguna escuela, para señoritas por aquí?_ Me pregunté

.

.

Cuando escuche el último timbre del día, me sentí mas aliviada que en toda mi vida, salí corriendo del aula como si huyera de un incendio y me dirigí a mi casillero. Ahí me encontré a María esperando, no a mi, a Jasper. Aun así me dedicó una mirada asesina. _"¿Qué acaso no tiene casillero propio"?. _

Guarde mis cosas en mi casillero y me dirigí al estacionamiento, donde seguro Rose y Bella me estarían esperando para irnos a casa de Rose , pero sentí que algo vibraba en mi bolsa. Tomé mi celular y se me hizo un nudo en el estomago al ver que tenía otro mensaje de James.

" _No podrás ignorarme toda la vida"_

Pulsé el botón "Borrar". Desde luego que lo haría.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno como lo prometi actualice mas rápido…xD… se preguntaran xq la clase de español.. pzzz miren me pareció mejor dejar esa parte del libro igual.. pzz si ponía clases de ingles no iva a dar el mismo chiste… XD.. (Margarita y nachos) me entiende….<strong>

**Espero sus comentarios.. **

**¡Nos estamos leyendo! :D**

**xoxo**


	5. capitulo 4: Viernes por la noche

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Mayer ..la historia es mía y (repito Jasper también) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 4: viernes por la noche<strong>_

-Qué el, ¡¿QUE?- El grito que dio Bella cuando le conté lo de los mensajes de James a la mañana siguiente, hicieron que Rose prácticamente se saliera del camino.- En serio Alice, James esta loco, como se atreve a mandarte mensajes como si nada.

-si, lo mismo le dije yo ayer- dijo Rosalie sin quitar la vista del camino. A ella le conté ayer que me quede a comer en su casa.

-Sí, bueno; no me preocupa como le dije a Rose, no le voy a hacer caso y simplemente borrare los mensajes y lo ignorare.- sentencié

-Muy bien Alice, no vayas a dejar que te afecte- me ánimo Bella

Sonó el celular de Rose. Encendió las manos libres, respondió la llamada, escucho unos segundos y después grito:

-¿QUÈ?- ahora fue el turno de Bella de taparse los oídos y yo instintivamente, sujete el volante para enderezar la marcha.

-¿hablas en serio? ¿Cuándo?- Rose me agarro del brazo y vio a Bella por el espejo retrovisor- ¡Ay Dios mio!- Me dieron ganas de abofetearla, pero no quería que Bella y yo muriéramos camino a la escuela. Rose siguió gritando y formulando preguntas, Bella y yo solo intercambiábamos miradas de dudas.

Cuándo por fin apago el celular, una expresión de suficiencia le cruzó el semblante.

-No lo van a creer- declaró- Jasper rompió con María

-¡¿QUÉ?- el grito que pegamos Bella y yo fue tan potente que Rose dio un respingo.- Pero ayer vi a María junto al casillero de Jasper….- Rose sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Esta mañana Ángela llegó temprano a la escuela para arreglar lo del periódico escolar y saltó la noticia. Por lo que ha oído Jasper rompió con María antes que ella se fuera de vacaciones; pero en realidad nadie lo supo por que Jasper no quería… que se yo, que no hubieran rumores, ya sabes, "es todo un caballero". Pensaba esperar unos días para decírselo a la gente, pero Mike se lo dijo a Jessica y ya te imaginaras, el chisme corrió por toda la escuela.

-imposibles- replicó Bella y yo estaba de acuerdo. Jasper y María llevaban un año de relación, claro no era mucho pero se suponía que iban a casarse, a tener dos punto cuatro hijos y cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de vivir felices por siempre.

-Pero ay algo que no entiendo- dijo Bella- si terminaron en el verano, ¿Por qué Alice vio a María ayer junto al casillero de Jasper como si nada?

-Que se yo, tal vez para guardar las apariencia- contestó Rose, mientras se detenía en el estacionamiento.

-A lo mejor, pero Guau, aun no lo creo.- comenté bajándome del coche

-¡Alice! Eso es- el gritito de Rose me sorprendió- Tu casillero esta junto al de Jasper, tienes que conseguir la exclusiva.

-Rose, no creo que sea bueno, no debemos de ser chismosas- intervino Bella

-¿Qué dices? De ninguna manera, María se merece eso por ser, una creída y presumida- En parte estaba de acuerdo con Rose, pero también con Bella, no me parecía justo andar burlándose de las desgracias ajenas _"por más que se lo merecieran"_.- Además, ahora que lo pienso Jasper esta libre…. Pero…, no, siempre dije que te va mas a ti que ami.- Note que se avecinaba una migraña.

.

.

El dolor de cabeza no se me quito una vez que llegue a mi casillero y me encontré con Jasper. No solo ignoraba que decirle, no sabía como sentirme. ¿Debería sentirme furiosa? ¿Debería darle las gracias por confirmarme que los chicos solo utilizan a las chicas?, de acuerdo María no era mi amiga y tampoco estaba al tanto de los hechos, pero aun así sabía que la culpa es de los chicos.

-Hola Brandon- dijo Jasper cuando me disponía abrir mi casillero

-Hola ¿alguna novedad?.. bueno no me refiero a nada en particular.. esté- cerré los ojos, pidiendo que se fuera y que ignorara lo que acababa de decir.

- Por lo que veo bastaron veinticuatro horas para que toda la escuela se enterara- replico. – en fin, tenía que ocurrir.- me quede mirándolo sin saber que decir.

-¿Cómo va eso Whitlock?- Mike apareció a la vuelta de la esquina, en la vida me había alegrado tanto en verlo… al menos hasta que se acerco y me rodeo con un brazo.- Mira, me importa una mierda que ahora estés soltero, vas te vales que te alejes de mi chica.- Jasper su quedo asombrado, pero a Mike le valió.

-Ahora, ¿Por qué no te vas a romper unos cuantos corazones por ahí, mientras mi compañera de español y yo nos vamos a clase?.- me agarro del brazo y mientras nos dirigíamos al salón se puso a negar con la cabeza.- Ahora que Jasper esta soltero vamos a tener problemas.- dijo para si mismo.

Jasper tenía razón sobre lo rápido que viajan las noticias en la escuela: al menos eso le agradecía a James, el hecho de que la escuela no se enterara de lo que hubo entre nosotros, porque no creo que hubiera podido soportar las miradas de todos.

Durante la clase de español Mike no dejo de hacer sus típicas bromas, pero yo estaba pensando en todo el asunto de Jasper y María, así que tampoco preste mucha atención a las demás clases.

.

.

.

Estaba esperando a Bella y a Rosalie junto a mi casillero al final del día; cuando Jasper doblo en la esquina, parecía disgustado; Abrió su casillero de un tirón y empezó a meter libros a empujones a su mochila. Alce la vista y vi que Bella venía hacia mi.

Jasper cerró su casillero de golpe y al dar la vuelta estuvo apunto de chocar conmigo.

-Lo siento- se disculpo

-No importa- dije .- Mm.. ¿Todo bien?

-¿Eh?- parecía agitado- me fue mal en la practica de Química.- me sorprendió que estuviera enojado por una practica.

-Hola chicos.- nos saludo Bella.- ¿pasa algo?- pregunto

-no, nada, a Jasper no le fue bien en una practica de Química.- Jasper me lanzó una mirada extraña. A la cual me encogí de hombros.

-Pero Jasper acaso ¿no te iban a dar puntos por las asesoria al alumnado?- comentó Bella

-¿De que asesoria hablan?- me interese. Lo cual izo que Jasper se sonrojaran.

-No es nada, el señor Braddock, el director, les pide a algunos alumnos que se reúnan con el de vez en cuando para darles una visión mas completa de las preocupaciones de nuestros compañeros.- dijo algo apenado

-¿no esta para eso el consejo de alumnos?- pregunté a lo que Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-No lo se, solo he ido una vez y el director quería hablarme d futbol americano. Me imagino que tenia ganas de rememorar sus años de gloria, en fin.- comentó.

En sus años de juventud el director era el atleta estrella del instituto en Forks, y por si se te olvidaba en la vitrina de trofeos habían un montón de fotos suyas.

-Mm.. yo no sabía nada de eso.- dije.- ¿Bella tu estas en eso de las asesoria?

-si, he ido un par de veces.- contestó algo sonrojada

-¿van a ir al partido del viernes por la noche?- nos pregunto Jasper, cambiando de tema

-No cre…-mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por un escandaloso chillido que vino del pasillo. Estuve a punto de tambalearme cuando vi que procedía de Rose, Bella se izo a un lado y Rose se acerco corriendo con una expresión de entusiasmo y termino empujándome contra mi casillero.

-¡Ay!- me queje, Rose se tapo la boca intentando reprimir la risa.

-¡Perdona! No vas a creer lo que pasó- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro,

-va haber una fiesta en casa de Tyler Crowley después del partido y adivina quien me invito - se acerco a mi y me dijo en el oído.- Emmett ¡me invito!.- solo el nombre de Emmett lo susurro lo demás retumbo en mi oído como no tienen idea.

-¿Emmett Cullen?.- pregunté

-Sí, ¿puedes creerlo?.- grito

-Guau Rose eso es ¡genial!.- busque a Bella con la mirada y ella solo río al igual que Jasper que estaba a su lado.

-Tu iras conmigo ¿verdad? Nos la vamos a pasar genial. Sus padres se fueron de viajes y como Tyler esta en el ultimo grado, en la fiesta vana estar muchos alumnos de segundo como nosotras, tu vas a ir ¿verdad Bella? - la _"pregunta de Rose parecía más bien una orden"._

-Desde luego, Rosalie.- contesto Bella

-¡Lo ves Alice! Tienes que ir, ¿verdad?.- Les preguntó a Jasper y a Bella, quienes se echaron a reír.

-Esta bien iré con ustedes.- repuse yo. Jasper me dedico una sonrisa.

Yo estaba un poco nerviosa ante la idea de asistir a una fiesta en una casa particular. Forks no era más que un pueblo con no más de diez mil habitantes y mi madre conocía a casi todo el mundo. Sí me descubría en una fiesta donde los padres no estuvieran presentes, seguro que me metería en un buen lío. Mi madre era una mujer adorables y buena, pero no la conocían enojada "_no se los recomiendo_" enojada es temible. Así que enguanto llegue a mi casa le pedí permiso pero omití el punto de que los padres del anfitrión no estarían presente.

El jueves en la mañana le confirme mi asistencia al partido a Rosalíe la cual estaba más que feliz, en toda la mañana no vi a Jasper por su casillero ni a Mike en la clase de español "lo cual agradecí" porque estaban entrenando para el partido de mañana.

.

.

.

-¿hasta a que hora te dio permiso tu mamá?- me preguntó Bella, mientras tomábamos asiento en las gradas del campo de futbol americano para ver el partido.

-Pues solo me dijo que no llegara muy tarde- le contesté tomando asiento a lado de ella.- ¿a que hora tienes que llegar a tu casa?.- le pregunté a Rose quien se había sentado a mi otro lado.

-Le dije a mi mamá que me quedaría en tu casa ¿no hay problema verdad?- respondió, a lo que yo negué

Durante el tiempo que duró el partido, Rose estuvo muy atenta a ver jugar a Emmett, mientras Bella y yo solo observábamos en silencio, en el medio tiempo mientras la porristas salían a dar su "espectáculo" , nosotras platicamos de cosas triviales y una que otra vez nos reíamos de ellas.

Una vez que termino el juego cada quien se fue a su casa a cambiarse para ir a la dichosa fiesta.

Me empezaba a arrepentir de venir a la fiesta pues no me gustaba estar rodeada por "chicas bajo la influencia de un chico" pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás Rose llevaba el coche rumbo a casa de Tyler.

Una vez que estuvimos frente a la casa, fue un milagro que encontráramos lugar para estacionar el coche de Rose en la mera entrada, porque había una larga hilera de coches que rodeaba toda la calle.

-¿Qué tal me veo?- pregunto una vez mas Rose, quien no dejaba de verse al espejo.

-Te vez bien Rose- contestó Bella. Mire por la ventanilla y vi a dos chicas de ultimo grado que vestían unos diminutos short de mezclilla y unas blusas que dejaban mucho a la imaginación,.

Bella y yo quedamos viendo nuestros atuendos, vestíamos unos pantalones de mezclilla entubados y en su caso una camiseta manga larga y yo una de tres cuartos, la que encajaba un poco era Rose, quien llevaba unos Short y una blusa manga corta. Pero ella con todo se veía estupenda.

Nos bajamos del coche y caminamos hasta la casa. En el camino nos encontramos con un chico que estaba apoyado en un poste vomitando. _ "Corre". _Tyler apareció en la puerta y se puso a regañar al chico y cuando noto nuestra presencia nos invito a pasar. En el camino Tyler agarro un vaso de la mesa y tomo un trago.

-Hay bebidas en la cocina- dicho esto desapareció entre el montón de gente que habían en la sala, bailando como locos. Mire en dirección a la puerta con la esperanza de que pudiera escapar. Pero Bella me tomo de la mano y empezamos a seguir a Rose hasta la cocina.

-¿Van a beber?- Nos preguntó Rosalie a gritos porque por causa de la música no podíamos escuchar nada.

-Creo que Bella y yo pasamos- le conteste..-

-Perfecto, entonces una de ustedes manejara.- Bella y yo intercambiamos miradas.

Mientras Rose se servía un vaso con cerveza, Bella y yo intentamos acomodarnos en un lugar. Las dos nos sentíamos tan fuera de lugar, pero sabíamos que teníamos que apoyar a Rosalie.

-¡Alice! - Mike entro a la cocina, se acerco hasta mi, hizo a un lado a Bella y rodeó mis hombros con uno de sus brazos.- Mi querida Mar-ga-ri-ta vino ¡ que bien! Ahora si va a empezar la fiesta.- era más que obvio que Mike estaba pasado de copas

Jasper entro a la cocina Y era mi imaginación o parecía un poco molesto al ver que Mike me sujetaba.

-Newton, allá afuera ay unas chicas que quieren saber como nos ayudaste a ganar el partido.- Mike soltó mis hombros y salió corriendo

- Perfecto, no hay que hacer esperar a mis chicas.- dijo antes de salir. Jasper se dirigió hasta nosotras y se puso enfrente de mi.

-Me pareció que necesitabas ser salvada.- explicó

-Gracias, al parecer Mike esta algo…-

- Borracho, si,.- me interrumpió.- ya le hemos dicho que un día de estos el entrenador lo va a descubrir y lo va a hachar del equipo.- Asentí y mire a Rose que le daba un trago a su bebida.

-Si te soy sincero me sorprendió que aceptaras venir a la fiestas. – comentó

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso soy muy débil para no aguantar una tonta fiesta?- respondí muy a la defensiva

-No para nada.- Jasper levantó las manos como seña de que me tranquilizara.- Lo que pasa es que conociéndote, se que los borrachos no son tu tipo de gente. Pero me alegro que vinieras, así tengo con quien hablar de algo que no sea alcohol o futbol, ya sabes.- en una parte sabía que se refería a que yo no hablaría con el de María.- ¿quieres un refresco?.- asentí, también estaba agradecida de encontrarme a Jasper, porque estaba segura que Rosalie se perdería entre los demás y Bella acabaría yéndose pronto.

Jasper le puso hielo a mi vaso cuando Rose se acercaba a nosotros.

-No puedo creer cuanta gente ay. Bueno deséanos suerte.- se acerco a Bella y la tomo de la mano.- Tu me vas a acompañar.- le ordenó. Bella no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando Rose la arrastro hasta la sala y así las perdí de vista.

- ¿quieres alejarte del alboroto?.- Preguntó Jasper por encima de la música. Asentí, nos dirigimos al jardín y nos sentamos en el pasto. Estuvimos un rato en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo al contrario era agradable. En un momento empecé a tiritar de frío, lamentando no haberme puesto un suéter.

-Toma, ponte esto.- Jasper me dio su chamarra y me la puse, me quedaba enorme, pero me abrigaba.

-Gracias.- le dije. Hubo otro momento de silencio, pero fue más corto pues el empezó a hacer plática.

-¿qué tal es tu relación con Mike?.- debo admitir que me sorprendió su pregunta.

Me encogí de hombros.- Pues, es mi compañero de Español y admito que es algo encajoso y molesto, pero no le tomo mucha importancia.- le respondí

-A veces pienso que Mike cambiará, pero siempre me equivoco y empeora.- sacudió la cabeza.- ¿sabes?, tal vez no debería decírtelo….

- ¿Qué?.- pregunté interesada y muerta de curiosidad.

-Pues veras, los chicos del equipo tienen una regla, es mas como un tipo juego.- se rasco la nuca.- Se basa en que cada chico del equipo eligen a la chica que le guste y así ninguno de los otros puede intentar algo.- "_Entupidos" pensé_.

-¿ y la chica opina?.- Jasper negó con la cabeza. La verdad no me debería de haber sorprendido que los chicos hicieran algo así.

-Mira los de segundo acabamos de enterarnos.- Comento

-Aja, claro.- la verdad me alegraba haberme alejado de los chicos

-De todas formas, ten cuidado con Newton.- dijo estirando sus piernas

-¿Por qué?.- pregunté.- Que sabes acerca de lo mucho que se acerca a mí.- _"por favor que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando"._

Jasper me miro a los ojos.- Bueno, sabes que Mike no es de una sola chica, pero te Eligio para el, y sabes que puede llegar a ser muy persistente.- _"Ay no" "porque yo". _Me quede en silencio mientras procesaba las peores palabras que me habían dicho.

-Lo siento.- se disculpo.- no debí de habértelo dicho

- descuida.- le dije.- ¿cuántas chicas quedan? Era de esperarse que Mike me eligiera a mi, después de todo no queda una chica con la que no hubiera salido.- Jasper negó con la cabeza

-Te menosprecias Alice Brandon, eres una chica muy linda.- solté un gruñido

-Por favor, no hablamos de Mike el es… por favor dejemos de hablar de el.- pedí. A pero eso sí ten cuidado en no provocar los celos de Mike.- bromee, Jasper se carcajeo

-De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta.- rió.- ¿de que quieres hablar?

- de cualquier cosa menos de Mike.- respondí a su pregunta

Seguimos hablando de cualquier cosa que no involucrara a Mike, me comento anécdotas de su trabajo en La Push, una playa en la reservación a las afueras de Forks. Yo le comenté un poco de mi verano, claro que no mencione la parte de mi depresión por lo de James. Después ambos hablamos de las diferentes teorías acerca del paradero de John Thomas ya que nunca lo veíamos en su casillero que es el que esta entre el de Jasper y el mío.

Todo iba perfecto, hasta que Jasper tenía que criticar mi manera de ser.

-No es cierto.- protesté

-Sabes que si es cierto Alice, tu eres una de las alumnas a las que nunca castigaría el director.- comentó.- eres una blanca paloma.- me cruce de brazos

- te equivocas.- reproche

-A ¿no?.- Enarco una ceja.- entonces como explicas que nunca revisan tu casillero cuando hay inspección, ¡vamos! hasta el casillero de Bella revisan y el tuyo no.- _¡Mierda!_ eso era cierto.

-¡Ay no! El director y los demás, de veras me toman como Mojigata.- exclamé, Jasper se echo a reír.

-Eres la Mojigata de la escuela.- rió

-¿y que me dice de ti?.- le ataque

- ¿Yo?, Yo soy todo un chico malo.- intentó parecer serio y seguro, pero no pudo

-así se nota ¿cuántos chicos malos hay en el comité de aduladores del director?.- comenté con sarcasmo

- comité de asesoría del alumnado, aunque te moleste.- sonrío

-discúlpame, se lo mucho que te ha deber costado pertenecer al comité.- ironice

-Lo que he deseado toda mi vida es pertenecer a ese comité, así que te pido que no te burles.- intento mostrarse serio pero estallo en risas y yo lo seguí. Estuvimos un rato riéndonos hasta que me puse de pie para estirarme un poco.

El se puso de píe rápidamente y antes de que me diera cuenta me alzo de la cintura y se puso a darme vueltas como loco mientras reía.

-¡Basta, Jasper, me mareo!.- le dije, pero admito que me ganaba la risa.- cuando por fin mis pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, le di un pequeño empujón en el hombro y volvimos a reír. Tan entretenida estaba que no vi e que momento Rosalie llego hasta donde nos encontrábamos.

-Perdón que interrumpa.- empezó.- Alice te he estado buscando, será mejor que me acompañes Bella no se siente bien.- me hizo un gesto para que la siguiera, Jasper y yo seguimos a Rose hasta el baño del segundo piso, donde Bella se encontraba sentada en el piso con la espalda recargada en la pared y la verdad traía una cara color verde.

-¿Qué le paso?.- le pregunte a Rose, mientras le retiraba el cabello de la cara a Bella

-No se, creo que bebió mucho, yo la encontré así cuando vine.- me respondió mientras me ayudaba a poner de pie a nuestra amiga, aunque ella también estaba algo tomada.

-Esperen.- Jasper entro con un vaso de agua y se lo dio a beber a Bella.- es mejor que la llevemos a su casa.

-Alice, no creo que sea conveniente que su papá la vea así.- Rose tenía razón.- mejor que se quede con nosotras en tu casa y le avisamos a su papá.- asentí con un gesto

Como pudo Bella se puso de pie y la ayudamos a salir de ahí.

Una vez en la sala, vimos a Mike, arriba de la mesa bailando.

-¡ No te puedes ir Alice!.- exclamo.- todavía no has bailado conmigo.- bajo de la mesa y se dirigió hasta nosotros.- ¿Dónde estabas?.- me pregunto, mientras se paraba frente a mi, mientras tanto Rose intentaba estabilizar a Bella pero le costaba dado que ella también estaba un poco mareada.

-En el jardín platicando conmigo.- respondió Jasper. Mike le dedico una mirada furiosa.- No hice nada, Alice y yo somos amigos. Nunca intentaría algo con ella.- No se porque ese comentario me hizo enojar. Y como si fuera poco eso, María llego y se colgó del cuello de Jasper

-Jazzy, ¿Dónde te has metido?, te he estado buscando.- tomé a Rose y a Bella de las manos y las guíe a la salida. Rose colocó a Bella como pudo en la parte de atrás del auto y le abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, después ella se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y se abrocho el cinturón, mientras yo encendía el motor.

Jasper llegó corriendo hasta el coche "_al parecer logro despegarse de María"._

_-_Lo siento. No quería que Mike se enojara.- apreté el volante con las manos.- ¿estas enojada conmigo, verdad?.- No sabía porque lo que le había dicho a Mike, me había afectado tanto. Respire profundo.

-No, no estoy enojada, pero esta noche ha sido un desastre.- dije lo mas calmada que pude

-pues yo me la pase muy bien.- dijo con una media sonrisa

-Bien por ti.- y sin decirle nada más puse en marcha el carro. Mientras nos dirigíamos a mi casa mis amigas "_borrachas_" se durmieron, yo simplemente intentaba quitarme las palabras de Jasper de la cabeza.

Como pude metí a Rose y a Bella a mi casa sin que mi mamá se despertara y las acosté en la cama. Sabía que en la mañana no estrían del todo bien.. y al parecer no me equivoque. Bella se tenía una cruda y se sentía fatal, así que en cuanto se levanto se metió a dar una larga ducha, mientras Rosalie se arreglaba y yo me encontraba sentada en la cama.

-y ¿Qué tal te la pasaste con Emmett?.- pregunte, porque con todo lo de anoche ya no me enteré

-Al principio todo bien, pero cuando fui al baño y regrese ya se encontraba en compañía de Lauren ¡idiota!.- murmuro.- así que fui a buscar a Bella para irnos y fue cuando la encontré en el baño.- se quedo pensando.- y después salí a buscarte y te encontré muy entretenida con Jasper.- me miro con una sonrisa burlona

-no hay nada entre Jasper y yo- solté.- solo somos amigos y fue con el único con el que pude platicar en la fiesta que no estuviera borracho. Además es el enemigo, es decir un chico no intentaría nada con el - respondí muy segura. Rose sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Bella entro a la habitación con una toalla en la cabeza y una bata.

-¡Ya me siento mejor!.- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en la cama.- Espero que nadie se halla dado cuenta de mi pésimo estado de anoche.- comentó tapándose la cara con las manos

-Bella ¿Por qué tomaste, si sabes que no te gusta y no resistes ni un trago?.- preguntó Rose

-fue un error, estaba tan horrorizada con lo que vi, que no me di cuenta que lo que tome no era agua.- dijo

-¿Qué viste?.- preguntamos Rose y yo. Bella se puso roja y se coloco boca a bajo y se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza

-vi a Tyler y a Erick….- titubeo.- los vi…losvibesandose.- lo dijo de una manera muy rápida que Rose y yo tardamos en entender.

-¡No me JODAS!.- exclamo Rosalie.- me estas diciendo que dos de ultimo grado son Gay.- Rose se echo a reír

-Bella, ¿estas segura?.- yo aun no lo creía

-solo se lo vi.- Bella se destapo la cara y se sentó

-eso explica todo.- Rose paro de reír y su semblante cambio

-¿explica que?.- preguntó Bella

-Que todo el mundo tenga novio y nosotras no. ¡Hasta el maldito nerd de Erick tiene novio!.- Rose se echo a reír.- ¡y mira que novio! Me dan ganas de vomitar

-¿lo ves, Rose? Por eso renuncie a los chicos para siempre.- me encogí de hombros.- hay que dar vuelta a la pagina y listo.- y como si James hubiera escuchado lo que dije, mi celular sonó y era un mensaje de el. Bella me arrebato el celular de las mano y leyó el mensaje.

_-" eres muy infantil" _ es un idiota.- Bella borró el mensaje y empezó a escribir algo en el celular.

-dile que se vaya al Diablo.- sugirió Rose, intenté quitarle el celular, pero se lo aventó a Rose y ella envió el mensaje.

Salí de mi aturdimiento.

-Volviendo al tema, Rose no tener novio no es el fin del mundo, podemos estar bien sin los chicos.- Rose solto un gruñido

-Te entiendo tu no estas de acuerdo conmigo.- me resigne

-no gruño porque me moleste.- replico.- gruño porque me doy por vencida ¿contenta?, tu ganas, me uno a la idea de "no mas chicos" y a todo eso.- dijo

- tienes que estar segura.- la interrumpí

-Estoy dentro.- dijo alzando los pulgares

-¡ah me encanta!.- me puse de pie y empecé a aplaudir, algo típico de mi cuando estoy contenta.

-Ya se, Alice seras mi pareja en el baile .- exclamo

-¿Cómo dices?.- pregunto Bella

-si Bella Alice y yo iremos como pareja al baile de ex alumnos.- La idea de Rose era genial

-Por mi encantada.- exclame.- Bella ¿te nos unes?

-Alice las quiero y las apoyo, pero a mi me gusta alguien y tengo la esperanza de que un día.- ni bien había terminada de hablar y ya estaba sonrojada a mas no poder

-descuida Bella.- la tranquilice

La Mañana paso rápido, Bella y Rose se habían ido a sus casas, para que no las regañaran. Así que me quede en mi casa pensando en la idea de Rosalie de ir juntas como pareja al baile de Ex alumnos que la escuela planeaba todos los años.

Sin darme cuenta se paso el tiempo y cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 3 de la tarde, así que baje a la sala para comer.

Me sorprendió no encontrar a mi mamá y sobre todo que no me haya avisado que saldría. Fui a la cocina a buscar algo de comer y encontré una nota de mi mama pegada al refrí donde me decía que había salido a ver a un cliente, cosa que me sorprendió como la vez pasada por que mi mama tenia la costumbre de atender a sus clientes en una pequeña oficina que había instalado en la casa. No le di mas vueltas al asunto, calente un poco de comida y me acomode en el sillón a ver una película. No supe en que momento me quede dormida, pero el ruido de un coche me despertó, me levante como pude y vi en el reloj que ya eran las 6 de la tarde, me asome por la ventana y vi un Mercedes estacionado en la entrada de mi casa, _¡Que diablos!, pensé _cuando vi a mi mama salir del auto, no logre ver quien era el coductorpues en cuanto mi mama bajo se despidió y se fue. Me sente como si nada en el sillón y espere a que mi mama entrara para bombardearla de preguntas. Una vez que entro a lacasa y se percato de mi prefencia en la sala me saludo.

-Hola hija.- dijo como si nada

-Hola, ¿Cómo te fue?.- pregunte no queriendo la cosa

-mm, Muy bien.- sonrio.- de hecho Alice, hija.- "o no, eso no es bueno", siempre detrás de esas palabras viene algo malo.- Tenemos que hablar…

* * *

><p><strong>Y ¿Qué les pareció …..¿que le tendrá que decir Esme?... ustedes que creen…<strong>

**.. Bueno Espero y les guste….como para dejar comentarios….siii?..**

**Perdon por demorar pero acabo de terminar mi semana de exámenes y pzzz estuve acupada...pero aquí esta el cap.. espero y les allá gustado…**

**¡ ARRIBA, Jasper.. Pero de MI.!.. xD.. Ok/no..**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**xoxo**


End file.
